


La fac

by Fluffysnightmare



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chanson, Renaud, interpétationdechanson, l'Hexagone
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffysnightmare/pseuds/Fluffysnightmare
Summary: Avec les cours en présentiel qui commencent à reprendre, je me rappelle toutes les choses que je n'aime pas à l'Université. Voici donc mon interprétation (en chanson) des pires défauts de la fac.





	La fac

**Author's Note:**

> A imaginer sur l'air de "L'Hexagone" de Renaud.  
> Mettez des kudos si avez aussi vécu ça.

Quand on s'lève à 6h du mat'  
Pour s'coucher bien après minuit  
A réviser des cours de stats  
On sait bien qu'on est à l'Uni

Quand le prof arrive en retard  
Et vous lâche bien après midi   
On a beau s'grouiller quand on part  
Tous les sandwichs sont d'jà partis

....

Etudier à la fac en somme  
Entre les cours et les TD  
Et la prof d'Eco cette folle  
Elle voudrait tous nous voir crever

....

Quand le prof est pas pédagogue  
Parle à vitesse d'un TGV  
Tu sais que ce s'ra pour ta pomme  
S'il vous file pas l'polycopié

Et quand l'EdT vient d'changer  
La veille au soir du cours de maths  
Que t'es à deux doigts de craquer  
T'as vraiment envie qu'on t'abatte

....

Etudier à la fac en somme  
Faut pas être prône à l'anxiété  
Et quand l'nombre de projets t'assome  
Dis-toi qu'ce s'ra fini en Mai

....

Viens la période des examens  
Et toujours pas d'calendrier  
Tu sais que l'sujet d'au moins un  
S'ra sur le cours qu'on a sauté

Quand tout est enfin terminé  
Qu't'attend encore tes notes d'orga  
Tu pourras toujours poireauter  
T'les fileront pas avant 6 mois

....

Etudier à la fac en somme  
Ce s'rait l'enfer sans les copains  
Tu finis le curriculum  
Et rendez-vous à l'an prochain...


End file.
